


Spellist

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Don't copy to another site, M/M, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: В новой реальности не было волшебников и магических народов. Вместо них тут был полный набор могущественных и порой неумелых колдунов. Они вели вполне легальную деятельность и были иногда весьма популярны в соцсетях. Гарри и понятия не имел, как это все работало.





	Spellist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * A translation of [Spellist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366507) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



> Many thanks to esama, her fantastic imagination and sense of beauty!

В новой реальности не было волшебников и магических народов. Вместо них тут был полный набор могущественных и порой неумелых колдунов. Они вели вполне легальную деятельность и были иногда весьма популярны в соцсетях. Гарри и понятия не имел, как это все работало.  
Раз уж магические законы запретили ему возвращаться домой, стоило воспользоваться интересными способами заработка, которые были здесь. Конечно, нашлось много запрещенных вариантов, но… проблем ему хватало, и получить новые совсем не хотелось. Поэтому Гарри решил ограничиться только легальными возможностями своей довольно узкой сферы деятельности.  
Вообще-то, работы оказалось прилично. Особенно когда о нем поползли слухи.  
Гарри начал со старых добрый проверок на проклятия и создания щитов для людей. Не то чтобы он был экспертом в подобных вещах, но когда твоим клиентом является маггл с маггловскими проблемами, то совсем необязательно быть действительно профессионалом. Достаточно быть чуточку лучше других. Будучи урожденным волшебником, который даже ходил в специальную школу, у Поттера было колоссальное преимущество перед самоучками.  
Оказалось, что школа дает куда больше знаний, чем большинство учителей-одиночек, да и книги не могут предоставить нужной практики и реализма. Просто уже зная применение магии в жизни, Гарри стал здесь мастером.  
И именно применение магии в быту занимало большую часть работы Поттера. Проклятья были редкими, да и щиты мало кому были нужны. Что люди действительно хотели, так это бездонные сумки, самоочищающиеся ванные, трубы, которые никогда не засорялись, и вечно острые ножи. Одной из самых больших оплат за свою работу Гарри получил от транспортной компании, которая обычно помогает людям переезжать. Они захотели сделать свои тележки невесомыми. Несколько облегчающих вес чар и готово. Гарри подписал с компанией контракт, по которому чары нужно было обновлять каждую неделю. Благодаря этому об арендной плате можно было забыть.  
Поттеру вспомнился тот старый указ о магглах, которые хотели использовать магию для всего и вся. Не так уж это было и трудно, как когда-то думал Хагрид, да и счета все были оплачены. Вряд ли какая-нибудь магическая профессия могла предоставить такие же условия.  
* * *  
Гарри как раз раздумывал над задачей, которую ему поставила одна небольшая контора, — парящая реклама над офисами, — когда Щ.И.Т. явил себя. Не то чтобы он знал, что такое этот Щ.И.Т.  
— Тут занято? — скромно поинтересовался маггл, одетый в черный костюм, указав на место напротив Гарри.  
Они были в интернет-кафе, в котором Поттер обычно проверял свою почту — с его познаниями в технике не было никакого смысла покупать собственный компьютер. А еще здесь заваривали неплохой чай.  
— Место свободно, но компьютер занят. — Гарри посмотрел на часы, добавив: — Освободится через десять минут.  
— В этом нет необходимости, — незнакомец опустился на стул. — Мистер Поттер, я агент Колсон из Шестой Интервенционной Тактико-оперативной Логистической Службы.  
Гарри замер и поднял взгляд на агента.  
— И? — неуверенно поинтересовался он. — Как работается?  
— На жизнь хватает, — ответил Колсон.  
— А по названию и не скажешь — язык сломать можно, — Гарри покачал головой. — Чем обязан, агент Колсон?  
— Если вы не против, мистер Поттер, то я бы хотел задать вам несколько вопросов, — Колсон смотрел, как Гарри медленно что-то печатал, орудуя двумя пальцами. — Вы предпочитаете фокусник или чародей?  
— Волшебник, но никто не хочет так меня называть, — Гарри разочарованно вздохнул и прищурился, что-то выискивая на клавиатуре. — Люди почему-то начинают хихикать.  
— Понятно. Выходит, профессиональное название вашей профессии — волшебник.  
— Нет, это просто то, кто я есть, — Поттер вдруг взглянул на Колсона с куда большим интересом. — Думаю, более точным профессиональным термином будет заклинатель.  
— Заклинатель?  
Гарри широко улыбнулся. Возможно, Гарри думал об этом слишком много, если учитывать, что его, вообще-то, никто никогда не спрашивал. Правда, там, где он жил раньше, не было более подходящего слова тому, чем он занимался сейчас, так что…  
— Специалист по заклинаниям. Заклинатель.  
— Ладно, — невозмутимо заявил Колсон. — Можете ли вы рассказать, как вы делаете то, что делаете, заклинатель Поттер?  
— Просто Поттер, агент Колсон, — хмыкнул Гарри. — И это всего лишь магия. Я машу своей волшебной палочкой, произношу волшебные слова, и вокруг происходит магия.  
Колсон серьезно кивнул, однако в глазах сверкнуло тщательно скрываемое удивление.  
— Как насчет небольшой демонстрации? Вам хорошо заплатят за потраченное время.  
— Не для телевидения или учёных, — без раздумий ответил Гарри. — Без всякого записывающего оборудования и этих ваших сенсорных штуковин. Я в любом случае использую специальное заклинание, чтобы все отключить. Просто чтобы вы знали.  
Колсон нахмурился, но все равно кивнул.  
— Отлично. Когда у вас будет время для встречи?  
* * *  
— И он согласился? — подозрительно спросил Фьюри. — Вот так просто?  
— Да, сэр, — Колсон пожал плечами. — Он обычный наемный специалист, который согласился на оплату, которую ему предложили. Вот и все.  
— Колдун, который… согласился продемонстрировать магию, — пробормотал Фьюри. — Кто бы мог подумать, что этот день когда-нибудь настанет.  
Демонстрация была назначена на одной из редко используемых баз Щ.И.Т.а недалеко от города. В меру изолирована, чтобы посторонние не смогли им помешать, и достаточно большая, чтобы в ней поместилось необходимое количество людей. А их там было немало: исследователи, ученые, агенты Щ.И.Т.а. Как бы они ни хотели заснять весь процесс, агент Колсон сдержал свое слово, не допустив на место ни единого записывающего устройства.  
Весь процесс занял около получаса, во время которого Гарри Поттер нарушил несколько законов природы и научных принципов, а еще стал причиной как минимум четырех нервных срывов. Он все это провернул, даже не вспотев. Закончил он, рассказав о своих основных навыках и расценках к ним.  
— Как думаешь, мы сможем его нанять? — Мария проводила взглядом собаку, которая еще совсем недавно была складным пластиковым стулом.  
— На комиссионной основе… возможно, — задумчиво сказал Колсон, наблюдая за заклинателем, который без проблем рассказывал о своих секретах. А ведь колдуны обычно готовы были умереть, нежели сделать нечто подобное.  
— Я понятия не имею, как он научился магии, — хмыкнул Фьюри. — Кто бы вообще стал его учить? Этот парень готов выболтать буквально все, — он покачал головой. — Колсон, узнай, можем ли мы договориться о консультациях. Прижми его контрактом, прежде чем он осознает, как сильно себя недооценивает.  
* * *  
Поначалу Гарри мало чего делал для Щ.И.Т.а. Он давал им советы по «волшебным» вопросам и время от времени осматривал конфискованные магические предметы, идентифицируя их для агентства.  
А потом до них дошло, что он был в состоянии починить все их сломанное снаряжение, транспортные средства и оборудование за малую долю того, сколько обычно это стоило. Даже с работой на Щ.И.Т. это была всего лишь рутина, которая, правда, приносила бОльшую часть дохода.  
— Может, мне купить гараж? — Гарри окинул взглядом очередной разбитый джип.  
— Щ.И.Т. может арендовать для вас парковочное место, — предложил Колсон.  
Гарри что-то мурлыкнул себе под нос и взмахнул рукой, «исцеляя» машину.  
— Я в любом случае подумывал о месте побольше. Но было бы намного проще, приведи ты меня на вашу секретную базу.  
— Весь смысл секретных баз в том, чтобы они оставались секретными, — Колсон пожал плечами.  
— Дело ваше, — не стал настаивать Гарри. — Пойдем, угощу тебя чаем.  
* * *  
Колсон и Гарри пили чай каждую неделю, когда позволяла работа. Это с самого начала вошло у них в привычку.  
Гарри Поттер с удивительной легкостью приспосабливался, продолжая жить размеренной жизнью. Это восхищало настолько же сильно, сколь и разочаровывало. Если бы у этого человека были хоть какие-нибудь амбиции, он бы стал звездным дополнением Щ.И.Т.а. Но все амбиции разбивались об очередную чашку с чаем.  
— Со своими способностями ты можешь сотворить много хорошего, — как-то сказал Колсон.  
— Высшее Благо не по моей части, — Гарри дернул плечом.  
Ну… по крайней мере, мир он захватывать не собирался. Было неплохо хотя бы один раз иметь колдуна на своей стороне, даже если его участие не заходило дальше починки техники.  
* * *  
Они вместе выпили много чая. Они даже успели поспорить по поводу ответственности, общего блага и служения человечеству.  
Гарри Поттер решительно отказывался как-то вмешиваться. Вообще никуда. Раздражало это просто невероятно. Бесило даже.  
— Еще чая?  
— Да, спасибо, — Колсон прищурился.  
Сдаваться он не собирался. Однозначно. Где-то в Гарри Поттере был герой, и Колсон собирался его найти.  
* * *  
— Какой он этот Заклинатель?  
Колсон вздохнул, просматривая отчет Бартона. Будапешт, очевидно, был ошибкой.  
— Давайте сосредоточимся на нашем вопросе.  
— Ага, точно. Ну правда? Какой он? — Бартон наклонился ближе. — Ты ведь его знаешь. Действительно знаешь.  
Колсон не смог подавить еще один вздох.  
— Он… довольно скучный, вообще-то.  
— Хах. Это объясняет, почему он тебе нравится.  
Колсон только сжал зубы и ничего не ответил.  
* * *  
В какой-то момент они перестали пить чай раз в неделю только тогда, когда это позволяла работа Колсона. Теперь работа позволяла делать это каждый день. А Гарри — легкий на подъем — всегда находил на это время.  
Когда из кафе они переместились в квартиру Гарри, Колсон об этом особо не задумывался.  
Когда Поттер иногда стал готовить для него ужин, Колсон не стал рассуждать на эту тему.  
Когда Поттер предложил ему выпить, Колсон не стал отказываться. Как и от предложения переночевать в гостевой спальне и от завтрака на следующее утро.  
Они спорили об этике ответственности, и Поттер как-то сам собой угодил прямо в самый центр жизни Колсона.  
Когда его зубная щетка нашла новый дом в ванной комнате Гарри, Фил тоже не стал об этом думать.  
* * *  
А потом случился Локи.  
* * *  
В разгар хаоса, который творился на геликарриере, никто не заметил появившегося прямо посреди боя Гарри.  
Даже Локи был слишком занят Тором, кидая того в небо. Тор же мог думать только о своем падении. А Колсон, ну, был немного занят тем, что умирал.  
Гарри медленно огляделся. Колсон — Фил — лежал на каких-то панелях и истекал кровью. Ему нанесли удар в спину. Что-то где-то взрывалось, отчего пол под ногами иногда мелко трясся. Недалеко стоял какой-то человек в рогатом шлеме, держа окровавленное копье.  
— Гарри… — прохрипел Фил.  
Локи резко обернулся.  
— И кто это у нас? — притворно изумился он. — Очередной великий защитник, который собрался защитить от меня вашу жалкую планетку? Ты тоже хочешь выступить против истинного…  
Гарри лишь махнул в сторону Локи рукой, превратив в кота, который тут же истошно завопил, придавленный доспехами.  
— А я тебе говорил, — улыбнулся Фил, перекосившись от боли. — Знал, что ты…  
— Я тебя спасаю не потому, что герой, а потому что эгоист, — Гарри нахмурился.  
— Маленькими шажками, — Колсон едва заметно пожал плечами. Где-то в стороне Локи выбрался из-под доспехов как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Гарри исчезает вместе с Колсоном. А потом прямо перед ним замаячило крайне раздраженное лицо Ника Фьюри.  
* * *  
— Так, и какого черта этот пацан до сих пор не в Мстителях? — Старк обвиняюще ткнул в монитор, на котором раз за разом проигрывалась запись произошедшего. Там только что опять появился парень в зеленом свитере и потертых джинсах, превратил Локи в кота, а затем исчез, прихватив с собой раненого Колсона.  
— Проблемы личного характера, — ответил Фьюри, смотря на другой экран. Локи-кот сидел в специальной клетке под током, уставившись прямо в камеру.  
— Он что, очередной я-не-очень-хорошо-работаю-в-команде? — Старк начал терять терпение.  
— Это ведь Заклинатель, да? — подала голос Наташа. Она сидела немного в стороне рядом с лежащим без сознания Бартоном.  
— Кто? — переспросил Тони.  
— Он колдун по найму. Творит свою магию за определенную плату, — Фьюри покачал головой. — Он более чем равнодушен, его мало что беспокоит. Колсон, наверно, практически единственный, кто способен заставить его действовать. Можно даже сказать, нам повезло, что Локи напал именно на агента Колсона.  
— Он сможет ему помочь? — спросил Роджерс.  
— Я на это надеюсь, — проворчал Фьюри.  
Они не знали, где Тор и куда подевался Беннер, геликарриер едва держался, а у Фьюри появилось несколько вопросов к Заклинателю. Например, о его способности телепортироваться, а еще, как он узнал, что Фила ранили, и каким это образом он смог найти геликарриер.  
— А с ним мы что будем делать? — Стив кивнул на Локи-кота.  
— Сейчас — ничего. Мы не знаем, постоянный это эффект или нет. Способности Заклинателя различаются по тому, на какой срок накладываются. И мы еще ни разу не видели, чтобы он проделывал свою магию с человеком — или пришельцем. Так что придется нам подождать, пока он или Колсон не дадут о себе знать. А пока нам стоит найти Беннера и Тора.  
— Парень, которому платят за магию, — опять встрял Старк. — И я слышу о нем только сейчас?  
* * *  
Несколько часов спустя к геликарриеру вернулся Тор, и выглядел он вполне сносно. О Беннере ничего слышно не было.  
— Похоже, ты встретил достойного соперника, брат, — Тор посмотрел на Локи-кота. Локи недовольно зашипел в ответ. — Наложенное на него заклинание необратимо, — Тор повернулся к Фьюри, — иначе он уже давно бы его снял.  
— Полагаю, это значит, что в ближайшее время он не сбежит, — кивнул Фьюри. — Он представляет какую-либо опасность в таком виде?  
— Магия ему сейчас недоступна, так как чары сильно подавили его способности. Уверен, он бы не стал ждать, если бы мог вернуть свой облик. Я был бы рад познакомиться с тем, кто сделал это с Локи, — задумчиво протянул Тор. — Наверняка он великий чародей.  
— Что же… — Фьюри раздраженно вздохнул, — раз Локи теперь безобиден, надо сконцентрироваться на поиске куба.  
* * *  
В конечном итоге они нашли куб на крыше Башни Старка. Рядом суетился Эрик Селвиг и немного спятившие агенты Щ.И.Т.а.  
— Его не смогли активировать без скипетра, — вынес вердикт Тони. — Скипетр у нас, так что… никакого портала с вторжением пришельцев на Нью-Йорк. Ура-ура.  
— Отлично, — выдохнул Фьюри. — Скипетр уничтожить, а куб поместить в надежное место. Нам еще предстоит разобраться со всем этим бардаком.  
И где, собственно, носит Колсона?  
* * *  
— Таити, Гарри, серьезно?  
— Это магическое место, Фил. Местные воды обладают целительными свойствами.  
— Да я даже не ранен.  
— Тебе все равно требуется восстановление.  
— Я им там нужен.  
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
— Меня уволят из-за тебя.  
— Пей свой кокос.


End file.
